


Lunch/Rush Hour

by Bizzybi



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Gijinka, Lumi doesn't have much experience, Lumi has a crush... but is it requited?, OC/Canon, Post-Kirby Star Allies, Rated T for slight language later on, Ribbon attempts to help her get bold, around that timeframe, the OC in question is my Kirby OC Lumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzybi/pseuds/Bizzybi
Summary: Lumi is invited to a lunch by her cousins to meet with some friends they worked with during their time with the Star Allies.  She agrees, but the aspect of seeing a recent crush has her struggling with socializing.  Meanwhile, Ribbon and Adeleine attempt to help things along.
Relationships: Dark Meta Knight/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Preparations and Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my second published fic! This time around, I have involved my OC, Lumi, in the mix! Some important things to know:  
> -This is the first time I wrote something with Lumi here. If you want to know more about her, you can visit my Tumblr (bizzy-bi). I wrote a fair amount about her there.  
> -I somewhat borrowed some headcanons of Dark Meta Knight from an inspiration of mine. Her Tumblrs' are missymephistopheles (main) and poecilotheriawrites (writing), and her AO3 is Poecilotheria. Feel free to check out her content!  
> -Ribbon is braver than Lumi; Lumi's more on the timid side. Lumi's also pretty inexperienced with dating (tbh, me too).
> 
> Anyway, I'll let you get on to the fic. I wrote this for Valentine's Day, so... happy Valentine's Day! Feel free to leave comments!

At first, Lumi hadn't minded going along to lunch with Adeleine and Ribbon.

Due to royal duties and promising career starts, the girls had been busy. Of course, Lumi had been busy as well, albeit she spent her time differently ("I've been busy with family matters and finding myself," she says).

They picked a restaurant and date that all three agreed on. Lumi also found out that Ribbon and Adeleine were bringing along two guests: two men that worked with her cousins in the Star Allies' efforts to stop the Jambastion cult from summoning the great destructor, Void Termina (she heard all of the juicy details regarding the fight, naturally). She was curious about these men, particularly when given the summary that one was a (good-hearted) thief and one was the mirror version of Meta Knight (apparently, his demeanor was somewhat the opposite of the stern knight).

Lumi had gotten her lunch fund around, and, thinking that she'd make a good impression by doing so, she got money around that would pay off everyone's meals. She then got ready for the lunch; she showered, picked out a nice outfit, planned out her makeup (she usually didn't do much, applying only eyeshadow and lip gloss/lipstick), and eagerly awaited the time.

\---------------‐--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumi looked into the mirror, admiring her efforts.

She had on a crisp white shirt and black leggings, which somewhat hugged her figure. In terms of footwear, she opted for black wedged heels with matching intricate straps. Her makeup consisted of silver eyeshadow and her usual sparkly lip gloss; she also decided to paint her nails silver as well (in retrospect, it's a pointless move, considering she tended to chew her fingernails and wear off the polish, but she wanted to look pretty). Lumi had dug through her jewelry collection and settled on some gold bangles, and she topped off her accessories with a white scarf, which was somewhat messily set on her neck. Lumi looked at and waved her hair around, liking how soft and vibrant it was. ...Well, as any more vibrant than it usually is, considering it's firetruck red.

While gathering the money and waiting for a taxi to pass by, Lumi texted the girls to confirm the plans (wouldn't want to be caught off guard by changes, after all), and thought.

From what her cousins told her, she had nothing to worry about, considering they worked together rather seamlessly, and the two of them were fairly nice. However, Lumi was still nervous, as she wasn't certain about what to expect. Not to mention, Ribbon showed her a few pictures of them during their stories, and, while she would say that both were handsome, she was particularly drawn to Dark Meta Knight.

While yes, his slashed-out, crystal-entrenched eye was the first trait she noticed, Lumi had overall been first drawn in by his long hair and somewhat feminine features. While he was very attractive to her, she brushed that factor away. Instead, she wanted to get to know him a little bit and test the waters before making moves.

In the midst of reminiscing/daydreaming, she saw a taxi pass by. She hailed it down, and made her way to the restaurant.


	2. Reservations and Plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, onto the actual lunch itself! Also, sorry this chapter is so long; just setting up the plot and conflict.

Lumi arrived at the restaurant shortly after leaving her house. She tipped the driver and exited the taxi, straightening out and adjusting everything to make sure she looked neat and put-together.

She looked up at the restaurant and felt anxiety bubble in her chest. If it were just her and her cousins, or just literally anyone else, she wouldn't be so worked up. However, Dark Meta Knight had stuck in her mind ever since Ribbon and Adeleine had told her about him and showed her pictures with him in them.

Lumi sighed and swallowed the nervousness down. Well, she's here now, she made a promise, and she can't back out now. She then made her way to the entrance, with a premade script and tension in her arms.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was somewhat crowded at this time of day. Lumi noted that there was a wide table set up, with various food and drink, waiting to be consumed. The restaurant occasionally set up buffets for its customers, and today was no exception. She had forgotten about that.

She confusedly looked around the dining area, attempting to find her family and acquaintances-to-be (and a crush). She then sought out the table that housed familiar young voices.

"Hey, Lumi, over here!" Ribbon called, trying to be loud enough to be heard over the commotion. Lumi looked over and brightened up, hurriedly walking to the table that they held down.

"Hey, kiddos! Nice to see yas!" Lumi greeted, hugging Ribbon and Adeleine to her, kissing each on the cheek. She then sat down in the chair between them (that they saved for her) and settled in.

"And you guys must be the friends my cousins were telling me about," Lumi said, smiling. Offering her hand, she continued, "I'm Lumi."

"Daroach. Nice to meet you," the gray-haired man said, taking her hand and shaking it. Well, he was pretty sharply-dressed. A nice dress shirt and slacks, and a red coat (It looks like a cape?), with a bell that he wore as a necklace. Save for the bell, Lumi wanted to ask about his style to emulate it.

"I'm Dark Meta Knight. Though, you can just call me Dark or DMK for short," Lumi's crush said, also taking her hand. She didn't think much of the handshake itself, save maybe the slight coldness that transferred onto her hand. However, Lumi couldn't exactly look at Dark's face. He's more gorgeous in-person, with nice, raven hair, some makeup which already accentuated his features, and some nice clothes (similar to Daroach), with his shirt open a little bit to reveal chest.

Lumi was obviously staring at him. She knew this, because she hadn't moved her head since making eye contact, and Dark suddenly cleared his throat and said, "Um, Lumi? Something wrong? You're kind of staring into my soul…"

"Ah, shit, I'm sorry! I was spacing off, that's all…" Lumi replied, embarrassed. 'Oops. He probably thinks I'm a creep now. And likely rude,' she thought. She looked away, and stayed that way for a little while.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after the incident, though, the group placed their orders, and Lumi soon forgot her embarrassment as they talked and traded stories.

Dark was busy telling a story about a prank he pulled on some people while working at the Dream Palace, and everyone was laughing along. Lumi had been content to sit back and listen. In fact, Ribbon and Adeleine had noticed that Lumi was listening quite keenly to their friend's story.

"Psst, Addy, look at Looms," Ribbon whispered to Adeleine. They had stepped away from the table, getting more food from the buffet.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Have you seen how she's been staring at Dark and trying to talk to him every chance she gets?"

There was a pause between them. Then, "I've seen her act like this with some people before. She's got a crush, Addy."

"Yeah? I just thought she was a good listener."

"...trust me, she usually doesn't try this hard," Ribbon muttered, placing some appetizers on her plate.

Ribbon turned from the table, and, on the way back to their table, she said, "I'll try to get her to do something about it."

"Hey! That's her business, Ribbon," Adeleine responded, shocked at her sudden resolve to play matchmaker. Ribbon started to rant.

"Lumi is a slow-paced person. She typically waits months before suggesting anything romantic. Meanwhile, she gives themselves gifts and food, and thinks it's flirting! By the time she decides to ask him out, he'll have a partner! She needs to get a move on, is what she needs to do!"

"Well, her being slow is a good thing, right? As you would get to know someone and figure out your feelings?" Adeleine argued. Ribbon then rolled her eyes.

"They have chemistry together. They're pretty similar in how they act and think, and I'm sure they'll have a lot of fun! Look, they're having fun already. Not to mention, chances are, he may like her, too."

"You do have a good point…" Adeleine responded thoughtfully.

"So, I have an idea…" Ribbon said. The two girls stayed back in the crowd some more to concoct a matchmaking scheme. The first step, they decided, was to help Lumi initiate.


	3. Confrontation and Defense

Back at the table, Lumi had been talking with the guys, nervously fidgeting all the while. She's left alone with near-strangers, in the midst of trying to appeal to one of them, and Ribbon and Adeleine had been away for a while now…

"And I had been watching over the Mirror World ever since," Dark said, finishing the story of how he coped with the loss of his mentor, Dark Mind. Lumi hummed and nodded sympathetically, and stabbed her fork in her food. She then sighed and stood up.

"You know what? Ribbon and Adeleine have been gone for a while, I'm gonna go and-"

"Hey, Lumi!" greeted Adeleine.

"Oh! Guys, I was just going to look for you! What took so long?" Lumi questioned.

"Couldn't make up our minds. Anyway, could I talk to you? In the bathroom?" Ribbon replied.

Lumi grew anxious. Ribbon seemed to have something on her mind. Did something happen while the girls were at the buffet table?

"Uh, yeah, sure. Hang on a minute…" Lumi got up from her chair, grabbed her purse, and the two ladies made their way to the ladies' restroom.

When they arrived, Lumi looked around quickly. Then, determining there wasn't many people around, she got down to Ribbon's height, a serious expression on her face.

"No one hurt you two, did they?" she asked. The thought made her unbelievably angry, and she's sure her eyes started to glow with flowing magic.

"What? No no no no! We're fine!" Ribbon answered quickly. Lumi stood back to her height, relief palpable.

"Oh, okay. So, then, what'd you want to talk about?"

Ribbon paused to think about what to say, before settling for "so, what do you think of our friends?"

"Oh, they're pretty nice. And funny, too! And I also want Daroach's fashion-" Lumi said, peppy with the stories and overall experience with the meeting ('Dark is so handsome, and funny, and smart, and-').

"How about Dark specifically?" Ribbon interjected.

"Oh. Well, he's pretty cool! Why do you ask?" Lumi then saw Ribbon's sudden evil grin and got alarmed.

"Ribs, NO." The grin got wider.

"It's not- I don't have a crush on him, I promise-" Lumi stuttered. She didn't catch on to her behavior, did she? She couldn't have-

"Mhmm," Ribbon hummed, not believing her cousin. Lumi slouched, realizing she was caught.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I DO like him quite a bit," she groaned, embarrassed.

"Well, if you like him, why not ask him out, then?" Ribbon asked. Lumi recognized that she had a point, but furrowed her brows anyway.

"Uhh, can't I be friends with him first? I'd like to get to know him first. What if I rush, and he turns out to be a total jerk?" 'What if he's a total asshole and he's just hiding it?' Lumi was thinking.

"I can assure you he's not, Lumi. Do I have to tell him on your behalf?" Ribbon teased, smirking. Lumi grew nervous and responded, "you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"You know I would ban you from the games on my phone for life if you did that, right?" Lumi attempted to threaten. It likely wouldn't work, but Ribbon was talking about exposing her crush on Dark. And that shit's private, to Lumi.

Lumi did some quick thinking while Ribbon yammered at her some more, and said, "and back to the telling thing. If you did that, I'll tell Kirby about YOUR crush."

The tables have turned. Now Ribbon was the one who grew nervous.

"Umm," she stuttered. "I'm not- I'm not ready to tell them yet."

Lumi saw her discomfort and softened. "...I think you know how I feel now. I don't think I want to tell Dark yet. I like taking my time, and you know that, Ribs."

"I know," Ribbon muttered, still flustered from the possibility of exposure.

Lumi put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "how's about this? We both go at our own pace, and support each other the best we can. How's that?"

Ribbon thought about it for a moment, and responded, "mm, yeah. I think we can do that."

Lumi gave a small smile. "Alrighty, sounds good. Now, let's go back, shall we?"

Ribbon nodded and returned her smile.


	4. High Hopes

When the two fairies returned back to the table, the other three had momentarily stopped their conversation to welcome them back.

Lumi had made an active attempt to get to know Dark more; he apparently likes to play the piano, he collects plants (Lumi commented that the air in the castle must be very fresh), and that he liked to write. Well, Lumi related to liking to write, as she'd sit down and write little snippets (read: romantic poems) herself. She wondered if they could have a writing date…

She was brought back to reality when she looked down at her plate and realized it was empty. She still was hungry, so she excused herself from the table to get more servings. It wasn't long before Dark came along with his plate as well.

"Oh, hello," Lumi chirped, fixating her gaze on her food. She's on edge; he's here, and she still can't look at him properly.

"Hey there. Mind if I join you?" Dark settled next to her, picking at some of the appetizers. Lumi tilted her head in his direction, attempting to make eye contact.

"Uh, yeah, yeah! Go on ahead, I don't mind," Lumi answered. She finished gathering her food, and she was pouring herself a drink when Dark next spoke.

"You're pretty interesting."

Lumi was surprised. Wait, really? She hadn't talked much at the table; she was too focused on letting everyone else be in the spotlight to do so. That, and she's pretty sure that, if she did try to ask him out, nothing would happen. He's way out of her league…

"Ribbon and Adeleine told me quite a bit about you," Dark continued. "They spoke pretty high praises of you. How you're caring, smart, and sweet… they're right, you know."

Lumi blushed and attempted to hide her face. "Uh, thank you," she eked out, with a smile on her face. She was flattered, but it was likely just friendly banter.

They stopped and talked to each other for a while at the buffet table. The whole time, Lumi was blushing and her heart had been racing out of excitement.

He was quite interesting. He was humorous and made a lot of jokes, he was nice and had a warm presence, and he was passionate. He was kind of similar to her, and Lumi found it both attractive and somewhat comforting.

While the two were debating on what major restaurant was better, Lumi gathered her courage.

"Hey, Dark? May I ask about something?"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Uhh, by any chance, do you have a social media account?" Lumi asked. She told Dark about one of her social media accounts, and found that he also had an account on the same platform. They had decided to find each other and send friend requests.

"Alrighty!" Lumi said. "When I get home, I'll look you up and register you. I'll text you eventually. Fair warning though, I'm slightly terrible at keeping in touch, so know that." Lumi paused as Dark nodded. "However, I try my best to keep in touch with everyone. I'll try, especially for you."

Lumi figured out a few seconds later that what she just said sounded like she was flirting with him. And while that's great, she likely made it sound creepy…

"Yeah, sure, sounds good!" Dark responded, smiling. Lumi had temporarily froze at the smile, but went back to what she was doing.

Dark suddenly asked, "Would you like to get lunch again? But just the two of us?" Lumi had short-circuited at that point. There was silence.

"We can get to know each other a little more," the man offered nervously during the short pause.

"Uh, yeah, sure! I can do that!" Lumi responded, struggling to keep her tone calm. She was likely making a big deal out of it, considering they just met, but she couldn't help but hope that something more would blossom out of it than a simple (yet smooth) friendship.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had finished up lunch, just in time for the buffet to close. Everyone gathered their stuff and loitered around outside the entrance to wrap up conversation and bid each other farewell.

"Thank you for paying for our lunch, Lumi," Daroach said, slowly starting to walk away.

"Yeah, anytime! Though, it'd be helpful if you didn't steal the payment!" Lumi called back, although she was smiling. Daroach sometimes pickpockets his friends for fun, but gives things back afterwards. Initially, Lumi had panicked, but relaxed once she was sure it was a joke.

"Yep! It was fun, see you around!" Daroach said, and he walked off. Dark waves goodbye as well, then he turned to Lumi. 

"What he said. Thanks for paying for lunch, Lumi. You really didn't have to."

Lumi smiled and responded with a simple "anytime."

"Well, I have to get going. Talk to you later!" Dark yelled, running away in the same direction Daroach took as he did so.

"Yep! Looking forward to it!" Lumi yelled back. She was then left with Ribbon and Adeleine, whom she was hanging out with a little while longer. As they started walking to their destinations, Ribbon looked at her cousin with a smirk. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing," Lumi responded, grinning as she ruffled Ribbon's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.  
> I hope you enjoyed! Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
